Moments in Jamaica
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D and Murdoc are left alone in Jamaica after the first album is finished. Murdoc helps 2D overcome his fear of the ocean. Bad summary. Oneshot. 2DxMurdoc


**Oneshot based on a roleplay with my bro, Johanna. She's the best :3.  
It takes place in Jamaica, after they had completely finished recording the album and Noodle and Russel returned to the UK, leaving 2D and Murdoc there alone together to relax.**

**Enjoy.**

"Muds?"

A tentative voice interrupted Murdoc's sleepy state. He ignored it, hoping 2D would shut up and leave him alone to bask in the sun.

"Muds," 2D said again, louder this time. He had a hint of nervousness to his voice.

Murdoc bit the inside of his cheek, still ignoring him.

"Murdoc!"

"WHAT?" Murdoc snarled, sitting up abruptly.

2D flinched back a little. "Is it bad if your skin does this?"

He proceeded to press down on the reddened skin on his shoulder, leaving a white thumb print that didn't disappear, wincing in the process.

Murdoc lowered his sunglasses, peering at 2D's severely burned shoulder.

"Yes, I think that is rather bad. You idiot, didn't you put on any sunscreen?" the bassist said, turning around to sit facing the singer. His toes dug into the sand.

"Um. Was I supposed to?" 2D asked sheepishly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "2D, you're so white you hurt my eyes. Of course you're supposed to put on sunscreen. Well, you're not white now, you're bright red."

2D examined his arm, sunglasses slipping off his nose. He then scratched his head. "Wow, I am pretty red, aren't I?" he mumbled.

Murdoc sighed, taking off his sunglasses. "I think the best thing for you right now is a refreshing swim. Come on, I'm bleedin' roasting anyway."

He stood up, smirking as he gave 2D an 'encouraging' slap on the back. "Come on mate, if you stay in the sun any longer you'll look like a shriveled up tomato."

2D yelped when Murdoc's hand made contact with his back, jumping up.

"Ow! Muds, that hurt!" he wailed. "And no, I'm fine here, thanks."

Murdoc glared at him. "Stop your whining and get your lazy arse off the sunbed," he snapped.

2D shook his head mutely, pulling up his legs and resting his chin on his knees. Murdoc gave an irritated sigh, sitting down on the edge of 2D's sunbed.

"2D, for fuck's sake, just come for a swim," Murdoc growled.

"No," 2D mumbled, his voice muffled by his knees.

"Why not?" the bassist snapped.

"Just.. because," was the quiet, unhelpful reply.

Murdoc stared at the singer searchingly. The latter avoided his eyes, staring at his toes instead.

"Stu, what's up?" Murdoc tried on a gentler tone.

2D shrugged, hugging his legs tighter. Murdoc put a hand on his knee, making the singer flinch back in surprise.

"Come on, you can tell me," Murdoc urged.

2D shook his head. "You'll just laugh at me," he muttered.

"No, I won't. Honestly," Murdoc said.

2D looked up, searching for any hint of mocking in Murdoc's eyes, but they were sincere. "And you won't get mad or hit me or anything?"

Murdoc shook his head. "Nah."

2D stretched out his legs. "Promise?" he asked quietly.

"Promise."

2D took a deep breath, and looked away. "There.. there are whales there," he mumbled.

Murdoc stared at the blushing singer. "Err.. whales?" he said with a frown, not quite understanding.

"I don't like 'em. I don't like whales."

"You're afraid of _whales_?" Murdoc asked incredulously.

2D hid his face with his arms. "I knew you would laugh at me!"

"No, no, I'm not laughing. Anyway, there aren't any whales here. We're too close to the shore, whales only swim really far away from land," Murdoc said reassuringly, not really sure if this was true.

2D peeked through his fingers. "Really?" he asked with a sniff.

"Really. They don't come anywhere near the coast. Now come on, get up," Murdoc said with a grin, standing up himself.

2D looked up at him doubtfully. "You'll stay with me?"

Murdoc extended his hand. "Yes."

2D carefully took it, and Murdoc pulled him up. They didn't let go of each others hand as they walked toward the water.

"We're only staying in the shallow water," 2D stated nervously as the water lapped at their feet.

"Yep, whatever you want," Murdoc said indifferently, continuing toward the water. He was pulled back by 2D stopping.

"Murdoc, I'm serious! I don't trust you, you're going to quickly swim away and leave me there surrounded by whales or something. Or you're going to drown me. Or-"

"Stu." Murdoc pulled 2D closer toward him, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm not going to do anything. We'll stay wherever you like, I'll stay with you the whole time. We'll go back whenever you want. Alright?" Murdoc said quietly, looking firmly into 2D's eyes.

2D swallowed and nodded. "Don't let go of me," he mumbled, and Murdoc grasped his hand tighter.

Slowly but surely the water started reaching to their knees, then to their waists. "Let's stop here," 2D said nervously, wading closer to Murdoc, still clasping his hand tightly.

They stayed silent for a few moments as 2D got used to the water. He slowly lay down on his back, floating, letting the cool water nurse his burned skin.

"Hey, this ain't so bad. The water does feel good on my skin," 2D said after a while.

"See? There's nothing to worry about," Murdoc said, touching the water lightly with his free hand, fingertips brushing the surface.

2D glanced up at Murdoc, fascinated by how quiet and calm the bassist was. He was about to say something about it, when he jumped up and yelled, flying into Murdoc's arms.

"What! What is it?" Murdoc spluttered as the wildly panicking singer clung onto his neck.

"Something brushed against my back!" 2D wailed, trying to get his legs out of the water by curling them up.

Murdoc put his arms under 2D's legs so he was holding the singer out of the water.

"It was a whale, Muds, a huge whale that wants to eat me!" 2D sobbed as he hid his face in the crook of Murdoc's neck.

"2D, calm down! There are no whales here, it was just some seaweed!" Murdoc exclaimed, staggering a bit as 2D wrapped his arms tighter around the bassist's neck.

"Stuart, calm the fuck down. There's no whale, I'm right here, don't worry," Murdoc said soothingly in his ear.

2D sniffed and peered down. "Are you sure?" he asked anxiously.

Murdoc felt a smirk tug at his lips from 2D's childishness. "Yes, I'm sure."

2D was quiet for a moment, looking at the bassist's face. "Can you.. not let me down just yet?" he then asked quietly.

Murdoc stared at him for a while, then nodded. They were silent for a few moments, both gazing at the sunshine reflecting off the water.

"You should probably get your head wet, or you'll get a sunstroke," Murdoc then remarked quietly.

2D bit his lip. "Can you, um.. Can we go under water together?" he asked nervously.

Murdoc nodded. "Yup. Alright, on three. One, two.."

On three he dropped down and submerged both 2D and himself in the water. 2D came up panting a little and shaking his hair out, flicking the salt water onto Murdoc's face.

"Come on, let's go in deeper," Murdoc then suggested, and after a timid nod from 2D started wading until the water reached his chin.

"Can we go under water again?" 2D asked, and Murdoc nodded, dropping down again.

This time they stayed under the surface a while longer, and 2D carefully broke away from Murdoc's arms and started swimming around. Murdoc watched him. When they resurfaced 2D had a big grin on his face.

He took a deep gulp of air and dove down again, Murdoc following him. Eventually they started swimming so deep that they could swim up straight and be completely submerged in the water. 2D was having the time of his life, diving and splashing around, and Murdoc just watched him, amused.

Suddenly 2D grasped Murdoc's hand, grinning at him and pulling him under water. 2D held onto the bassist's hand as they kicked their legs to stay under the water.

Murdoc stared at 2D, fascinated by how his azure hair floated in the dark blue water. He reached out and lightly touched the now pale blue skin, the waves casting shadows on 2D's body. A few startled bubbles escaped from the singer's lips as Murdoc's fingertips made contact with his neck.

Murdoc grabbed 2D's wrist and pulled him forward, planting his lips on the singer's.

2D made a weird gurgling noise as he gasped, then lunged above the surface, coughing and gasping.

"You alright?" Murdoc asked quietly.

2D rounded on him, his face bright red. "Yeah, but what-"

Murdoc pulled him back under water again, pressing his lips firmly on 2D's once more. This time the latter stiffened, but didn't pull away as Murdoc wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. The deep blue water surrounded them with silence, deep, precious silence that could not be broken. Not even when the singer felt himself melt and let out a soft moan as he wrapped his arms around the bassist's neck, the water rippling ever so slightly.

When they ran out of breath, Murdoc pulled them back up, and they stared at each other, panting, water trickling down their faces. The bassist took one look at their current situation and decided it wasn't going to work. He quickly slung the yelping 2D over his shoulder and started swimming back to shore.

Once they reached the shore, Murdoc put 2D down on the wet sand, keeping them close enough to the water for it to be crashing over them every so often.

There, he straddled the startled 2D, putting his hands onto the wet sand on each side of the singer's head. 2D looked up at him, panting slightly and biting his lip, his wet hair sticking to his forehead and dripping water onto the sand. Murdoc gave a throaty, lustful growl at this sight, and leaned over quickly, capturing 2D's lips again harshly.

The latter gave a moaning sigh as he curled his fingers in Murdoc's wet hair, crashing their lips closer together in a bruising kiss. 2D wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist, pushing their crotches together. Murdoc did a sharp intake of breath before pressing his hips down more firmly. 2D gave a small gasp at the friction and the bassist used this chance to slip his tongue inside 2D's mouth. The singer's tongue immediately responded, desperately brushing and moving around the other. Murdoc let out a low moan as the singer pulled away, and then nibbled on his lip.

The older man ran his hand along 2D's chest, brushing the pad of his thumb against his nipple, making the singer gasp quietly. He slowly ran his hand down to 2D's crotch and started rubbing, enjoying 2D squirming and moaning underneath him. He smirked as he captured 2D's lips in another kiss, feeling the latter's tongue brush along the seams of his lips and he hungrily opened his mouth, letting the warm, soft, sweet tasting tongue explore his mouth. Murdoc pulled 2D's trunks off in one quick motion, sliding down while covering the singer's body in kisses and bites on his way down. 2D's head fell back into the sand as Murdoc ran his long tongue along his member. He slowly took it into his mouth, looking up at 2D smugly as the latter dug his fingers into the sand, moaning loudly in pleasure. He let his tongue wrap around the member before sucking firmly, and 2D let out a strangled wail, arching his hips upward. Murdoc started moving up and down quickly, before the heavily trembling 2D grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"N-not yet," he breathed, cheeks bright red and beads of sweat on his forehead.

Murdoc looked down at him, and saw his black eyes full of desire and lust, practically begging for him.

The sight alone was enough to make him wild and he roughly pulled off his own trunks. He positioned himself between 2D's legs, leaning over him and putting his hands on either side of his head again.

He gave the singer a questioning glance, and 2D took a deep breath and nodded.

Murdoc slowly pushed himself inside, 2D, letting out a loud, shaky moan as he felt the tight heat embrace his member. He glanced up at 2D, who was rigid with pain, trembling slightly and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

The bassist pressed his lips onto the singer's in a gentle kiss, stroking his face, trying to distract him.

"Just relax," he muttered, brushing 2D's cheek with his thumb. "It'll be fine. Just try to relax."

2D nodded, digging his nails sharply into Murdoc's back. When Murdoc was inside of him, he paused so they could both catch their breaths and adjust to the situation.

2D gave another shaky nod, and turned his head as Murdoc pulled out. The older man pressed a kiss against his temple as he slowly pushed back in again. 2D could feel the bassist straining not to thrust.

He was starting to feel a tiny flame of pleasure next to the incredible pain. He tried focusing his mind on only that, tried to ignore the pain completely and only feel the pleasure, and with time it grew and grew until there was hardly any pain and he was moaning and gasping for more. Murdoc started thrusting harder, having trouble controlling the sounds escaping from his lips as he was engulfed in bliss time and time again.

"Harder," 2D gasped, threading his fingers in Murdoc's hair.

Murdoc happily obeyed, grunting as he shoved his hips more forcefully forward, gasping as a cool wave of water washed over them. He shook out his hair and 2D put his hands on Murdoc's chest. 2D suddenly let out a scream and clenched his legs tightly around Murdoc's waist.

"Ah..again.. please.. more!" 2D wailed almost incoherently, wishing so badly for Murdoc to hit that spot again.

The bassist thrust again, moaning loudly into 2D's ear as the latter let out another bliss-filled scream.

He pulled Murdoc's face toward his, crashing their lips together in a wild, lust filled kiss. Murdoc trembled and cursed against 2D's lips as the pleasure became unbearable, thrusting harder and harder to encourage his orgasm. He groaned 2D's name loudly as he came, before letting out a long string of curse words. 2D came soon after that, digging his nails into Murdoc's shoulder blades and giving a long, high-pitched moan, shuddering and panting.

Murdoc planted his lips on the singer's again in a tired, soft kiss, before pulling out and resting his head on 2D's chest. 2D wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"You know what, Muds?" he then said shakily.

Murdoc looked up at him lazily. "What?"

"I don't think I'm afraid of the sea anymore," 2D replied with a shy smile, nuzzling his face into Murdoc's hair.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and tell me what you think :).**


End file.
